Heartless Heart Aches
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Larxene is mean all the time. But every year, on a certain day, she is even meaner. She is angry, rude, and if you get to close you get shocked. Why is she like this? Well, she had an ache, and yearning, a yearning for her home.


Heartless Heart Aches

Summary: Larxene is mean all the time. But every year, on a certain day, she is even meaner. She is angry, rude, and if you get to close you get shocked. Why is she like this? Well, she had an ache, and yearning, a yearning for her home.

**Me: I have been wanting to write something about Larxene and Stahl for a very long time. So I came up with this idea and it pretty much wrote it self. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awaking or Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

****Larxene waked the streets of the City that Never Was, tears going down her cheeks. She felt awful. Granted she always felt awful since she lost her heart, but today was different. Today was her day.

Already, two years ago, on this very day, she had gotten married. Oh, she could still see it! The way everything was, how nervous she had been, how Lissa and Sumia laughed, how everyone smiled! She had been simply tactician then, marrying the best man in the world. She could still see him, there in his suit, he looked so handsome, the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. Oh, how she wished she could see him!

If only that war hadn't started. It was all her so called 'father's' fault. If he hadn't tried to sacrifice her, she wouldn't be here in the World that Never Was. She would be home, home in Yilssee.

No, it really wasn't all Vaildar's fault. She had chosen to sacrifice herself to Grima, to end the suffering. She knew that the ties were strong, but no one could of known that Grime would become a heartless at the last minute. The memory was burned into Larxene's mind.

* * *

_Elenar stood there, waiting. Grima was laying face down on the ground, dead. Or so Elenar thought. She turned to Chrom, wondering._

_"No!" Grima shouted. Elenar and Chrom turned to see Grima on her knees, painting for breath. "If-if I can't live, then nether will you. You shall spend the rest of your life,__** IN DARKNESS**__!" The red sky become black, and small black things with yellow eyes came at Elenar, scratching and biting her. She heard Chrom shout her name. The black things left her as quickly as they had come, she fell to he ground in pain._

_Chrom ran to her, putting her head in his lap. As far as Elenar could tell Grima was gone. The only thing she could see was Chrom's face, and even that wasn't very clear._

"_Is she all right?" That must be Lon'qu._

_"I- I don't know." Chrom._

_"Let me see her." Libra._

_She must had fallen asleep for a while, for she opened her eyes to see her husband's face instead of Chrom's. "She's not dead!"_

"_But her heart, it stopped!" Libra._

_"But look her eyes are open."_

_She looked into her husband's face, feeling as if she was slipping away. "What, what, what's happening?"_

_Elenar saw black dust rising in the air, and realised that the pain increased as the dust rose. Then she knew. It was her. She was_ fading. _Elenar looked up back at her husbands face, taking in every detail. If this was death, she needed to remember his face. But she wish didn't. He look so, scared. That was the only way to describe_ it._ He wrapped his arms tighter around her. _

"Don't go."

Elenar felt tears in her eyes. "I don't want to," she managed to say. But it hurt so much now. She could barley keep focused. She felt as if she was slipping though his fingers.

"No! _You can't leave! You cant die_!" _Tears_ _that were not her own fell on Elenar's face. "Naga said that the bounds would keep us together. I'll wait for. You will promise that you'll come back you must, you_ have _to_."

_Elenar wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. She wanted to hug and kiss him, but she couldn't. All she could do was look at him and bite her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. Her husband kissed her forehead. "You come back, or I will track you down."_

_The tears that fell from his eyes were more then before. Elenar looked up into his face for the last time. "I love you," was all she said before she disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

Larxene wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Do not cry dear child," came a soothing voice. Larxene looked up to see a woman with a misty look about her in front if her.

"Naga?"

Naga nodded. "They all thought you dead, but you're not. You are alive. One day, when you regain your heart, you will be able to return to your world. I promise. Hold on, dear child. For a tactician can not give up when the battle gets tough, you must keep going." Naga disappeared.

Larxene looked at where Naga had been. She was right, she couldn't give up now. She had to keep going. And she would. She would get her heart back and go home to the ones she loved. To Chrom, to Lissa, to Sumia, to Morgan, even to Fredrick. But most of all, to the one she loved most.

To her husband Stahl.

**Me: I was actually crying when I wrote how she died. So I guess that it succeed in the Hurt/Comfort. I don't know, what do you think? Will you tell me in a review?**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
